German Patent Publication DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,192 B2) discloses a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component, in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips are embedded into a mold body that covers all side surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Top sides and undersides of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips preferably remain free. Contact locations can be provided at the top sides and/or undersides of each semiconductor chip. Together with the optoelectronic semiconductor chips, electrical plated-through holes can be embedded into the mold body. By means of an electrically conductive connection of a surface of the mold body, a contact location of a semiconductor chip can be electrically conductively connected to a plated-through hole.